A Little Bit of Heaven
by RevSue
Summary: What happens when Schooner Bay hosts an Irish Pub Night for St. Patrick's Day, and the Captain wants to attend?


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

A Little Bit of Heaven

Carolyn stopped in at Claymore's to pay the rent for the first of March, and found him with Ed Peevey and Norrie Coolidge in conference.

"I'm sorry, Claymore, I'll come back later." she began backing out quickly, then stopped as the men all protested.

"Actually, Mrs. Muir, the town council is thinking about getting a Irish band in to Norrie's to play for St. Patrick's Day. What do YOU think? Would you come?" Claymore asked.

"Why, Claymore," she teased him. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Of course not!" he blustered, his face turning red. "I MEANT..."

"I know." Carolyn said, gently. "I think it's a wonderful idea. There are quite a few Irish pubs in the cities ... very popular, I understand. You could put on quite a splash for the day this year. With the works ... Irish band, green beer for 25 cents a glass ..."

"25 CENTS A GLASS?" All three men were horrified.

"Well, that's what they charged a couple of years ago in Philadelphia, and I understand it has been the same for a few years. I've been to a few Irish pubs...we enjoyed going out for St. Patrick's Day to hear the music. It can be a lot of fun!"

"GREEN beer?" Norrie was looking a little green himself at the thought.

"Tastes the same -- they just add green food colouring to the keg." Carolyn explained.

"Well, if we CAN get an Irish band from Boston, and according to this ad in the paper, it is a distinct possibility, would you and Martha be willing to come?" Ed asked.

"Oh, now we'd be double-dating?" Carolyn grinned. She watched with fascination the colour creeping up Ed's weather-beaten face, and waited patiently for him to stop stammering and spluttering. When he seemed to have recovered somewhat, she said, "I'm sure Martha would love to come, and I know I would."

Norrie had watched all this byplay with a huge grin on his face. Then he said, "Good. I'll phone right away. We've probably left it too late as it is..."

"Well, hurry home and call!" Claymore urged him toward the door. Carolyn knew he was pushing him out before Norrie asked if he could use CLAYMORE's phone to make the long distance call. She smothered a laugh.

"Don't forget to make the beer green!" Carolyn called after him.

"Don't say anything to Martha, please, Mrs. Muir. I'll talk to her about going as soon as we hear from Norrie whether or not we have a band." Ed said. "And since I only have a truck, Claymore can drive and we can pick both of you up."

"Me?" Claymore gasped. "Well, I...that is...you mean..."

"I'll pay for the gas." Ed said, impatiently.

"That's all right then." Claymore calmed down. But suddenly he looked up again. "You mean we ARE double-dating?"

"Sounds like it to me!" Carolyn smiled. "Don't worry, Claymore, I won't expect you to pay for my evening."

"I hope not!" he muttered. Then he had the grace to redden slightly. "I mean, not that I don't want to date you, Mrs. Muir, but..."

"If it makes you feel better, Claymore, we won't call it a date. We can just tag along with Ed and Martha on THEIR date!"

"I think I'd better go see what luck Norrie had!" Ed decided to beat a hasty retreat before things got too far out of hand.

Carolyn handed Claymore the rent cheque and waited for her receipt, then said, "Thank you, Claymore. And let me know as soon as possible about March 17th, all right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Muir." he said obediently and absently, more concerned with getting the cheque safely stashed away than with her.

Driving home, Carolyn scolded herself for playing with the two men the way she had -- more or less demanding to be taken out! She had no idea why she had acted that way! Oh well, she DID enjoy Irish "pubbing", and hoped Norrie would be able to find a good band willing to come on such short notice! Meanwhile, she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

A few days later, Claymore phoned up to Gull Cottage to say that Norrie had indeed managed to secure an Irish band, and was putting up posters around town to advertise the evening. Then Ed came on the line and asked for Martha, so Carolyn turned the phone over to her housekeeper/friend. When she got off the phone, Martha came in to the living room where Carolyn was reading, a big smile on her face.

"I hear we're going out together on the seventeenth!"

"That's right ... if you want to, that is." Carolyn said hastily.

"Oh, I do! Sounds like it should be a lot of fun. But then, I've been out with Ed before. You sure you want to date Claymore?"

"What nonsense am I hearing?" came the Captain's thunderous voice, and he appeared before the two women.

"Well, if you MUST know, Captain, Norrie is getting an Irish band in to play for St. Patrick's Day ... so Martha and I are going to hear them with Ed and Claymore. It's not REALLY a date..." Carolyn said.

"I should hope not." he huffed. Then he looked interested in spite of himself. "An Irish band, you say? I haven't heard a good Irish band for a hundred years... but, two ladies in a pub? Unheard of! Only men are allowed in!"

"In your day, maybe, but now..."

"No lady would consider risking her reputation by entering such a place! No gentleman would ask it of her!"

"Captain, it's just to hear..." Carolyn tried again to interrupt his tirade.

"By the powers, what is this world coming to, that respectable women would even DREAM of entering what is a man's domain...!"

"Captain!" Martha broke in loudly, and he stopped in surprise. "You're showing your age."

The Captain glared at her ominously for a moment. Then he said to Carolyn in a more reasonable tone of voice, "Maybe I should come with you -- just to keep an eye on Claymore!"

Carolyn looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious? You would want to come?"

"Well, I AM of Irish descent, Madam." he said.

Martha grinned, and said audaciously, "Maybe YOU should be Mrs. Muir's date, Captain. Claymore can just stand in for you for the little things like driving the car and buying the beer."

"That bilge-rat could never stand in for me for ANYTHING!" Captain Gregg said, pompously. "But I DO think I should go with you."

Her green eyes shining, Carolyn said impulsively, "I'd love it if you would, Captain."

"Yes, it could prove quite... entertaining." agreed Martha.

"Very well. I will come. At least then I would be able to salvage something of the mess that barnacle is sure to make of the evening!" he paused, then glared again at Martha, "And I AM NOT OLD!" Before she could respond, he disappeared, leaving Martha and Carolyn chuckling.

"Are you going to warn Claymore?" Martha asked.

"I don't know..." Carolyn considered. "What do you think?"

"Well, I'd hate to be in the back seat of the car when he found out. It might be better to tell him. Maybe over the phone...?"

"I guess I should. Soon."

Martha pointed to the phone. "Give him time to get over his fit."

Carolyn laughed. "I thought he has been doing a little better lately at coping with the Captain."

"Not enough, in my opinion. Not if he's driving the car from here to there, with the Captain in it! And especially not if I am to be in it, too!"

"Very well." Carolyn went over to the phone and called Claymore.

When he answered, she hesitated a moment, then said, "Claymore, you know how reluctant you were to call me your date? Well, I've got a solution to that...I'll pay your way, if you'll double-date with me."

"Pay my way? Oh ho, that sounds like a good deal! Umm, I thought we WERE double-dating with Ed and Martha."

"Well, actually, I meant ... I'd go with you and... the Captain."

"WWWHAAATTT?" Claymore practically screeched. Carolyn rolled her eyes at Martha, and mouthed, 'You were right!'

"What do you MEAN, the Captain!" came an almost hysterical question.

"Well, he wants to come with me. With us. To hear the band."

"Can't he just sort of, you know, float in and out on his own? Why does he have to come with us?" he moaned.

"Oh, Claymore, you KNOW it's more fun with people you know ..."

"Not for me, if it's HIM you're talking about!" Claymore retorted.

"First time I've heard double-dating to mean one woman and two men! I thought that was two-timing..."

"Claymore, please?"

There was a long pause, then crossly he said, "Oh, very well, Mrs. Muir. But remember, YOU'RE paying for the drinks!"

"Of course. And Claymore, thank you."

"Hmph." was his only response before he hung up. Carolyn grimaced at the phone, then replaced it on the hook.

"He wasn't totally impressed?" Martha asked.

"Only what you'd notice." Carolyn sighed. "Oh well, he DID agree. Sort of. I guess that's all that matters."

A few days later, Carolyn was in Schooner Bay. As she walked past Norrie's Lobster House, the door opened, and Claymore called out, "Mrs. Muir! Would you have a minute, please?"

"Of course, Claymore." She came up the steps and into the restaurant.

"We were just wondering about seating ... and whether or not we have to leave room for people to dance ..."

"No, they don't dance in Irish pubs." Carolyn said. "Not ones I'VE been in, anyway. Generally speaking, the tables are packed in so tightly that the waitresses can hardly get through, but people just come and find a place and sing along with the band, or clap, or tap their feet ... it's more musical in that sense. Not a dance."

"So we just need some more tables?" Norrie asked.

Carolyn looked around. "Yes. They don't have to be big ones. Any size will do. Probably the smaller the better. Then crowd the chairs around them. All the table has to hold is a number of glasses. Anyone who wants MORE table could use a booth, but I doubt you'd be serving FOOD this evening."

"I want a booth." Claymore said. "That one over there, I think. Right near the front. After all, Norrie, if we're advertising this as a Town Council-sponsored event, and I'm on the Planning Committee along with you and Ed, you can reserve that one for us."

"But it's for 6 people, Claymore." Norrie almost whined. "And you're only 4..."

"No, unfortunately we're five."

"What?" Ed looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Carolyn scowled at him, and Claymore instantly continued,

"Oooh, I mean, well, with the Ca... umm, I mean, Martha's a bit larger ... no, that's not what I meant to say ... Oh, never mind why I want a lot of space! I just do. So reserve it, please."

"Aye, I can do that." Norrie agreed slowly. Ed just shook his head.

"It's not as though others can't join us if the room is needed, Norrie." Carolyn added.

"That's true." he brightened. "Very well, I'll reserve it."

"Is that all?" Carolyn asked. "I've got a fair bit to do today, so I should be on my way..."

"How much help do I have to hire for this?" Norrie asked, looking worried.

"Depends. I'd say a fair number. At least 3 or 4 waitresses, some dishwashers -- you'll go through a lot of beer steins ..."

"Guess I'd better buy some more of those, too." Norrie looked glum again.

"How many do you have?" Carolyn asked.

"A dozen."

Carolyn bit her lip to stop from laughing. Then she said gravely, "Yes, I think you SHOULD buy some more. I would suggest two per person you expect to come. Most people will drink more than that, but they need a clean glass every time."

"Can't we just, you know, come around with a pitcher and use the same glass?" Claymore put in. "That way the town doesn't have the expense of buying too many more glasses, and we wouldn't have to have quite so many dishwashers ... We have to think of ways to keep the cost down, you know!"

"I'm not sure that's legal in a pub, Claymore. You'd have to check that out when you get the liquor licence." Carolyn said.

"Liquor licence?" the three men looked stunned.

"You WERE planning to get one, weren't you?" Carolyn asked. There was no answer, the men merely shuffled their feet. Carolyn sighed. "I really have to go now. Good luck. If I don't see you before, see you the 17th!"

As she drove away, Carolyn reflected that life in a small town was certainly very different from city life! Then she pushed the matter out of her mind and concentrated on the article she was hoping to finish in the next couple of days.

Finally it was the night of the seventeen. Carolyn had been to Boston shopping, and had found what she thought was the perfect outfit. An tight-fitting emerald green polyester blouse with wide sleeves pulled in to elastic cuffs teamed with green and gold print palazzo pants set off her colouring beautifully.

She dressed carefully, debating briefly how low to leave the neckline unbuttoned. Then she took out a gold chain with a gold shamrock and lucky horseshoe charm on it, and fastened it around her neck. The charm nestled just below where she had buttoned the blouse, so she loosed that one to show off the necklace. She stood for a moment examining her reflection in the mirror, then turned around to check from the rear. It was at that point she heard the Captain clear his throat.

"Captain?"

"You called, Madam?" he appeared quickly.

"Well, only after you warned me of your presence." she grinned at him. "What do you think?" She twirled before him.

"You're wearing pants." he said disapprovingly, eying the slender form before him.

"Almost everyone will be. And they're wide, so it SORT of looks like a long skirt." Carolyn defended her choice.

His eyes took in the shadowy cleft between her breasts where the charm glinted. "The neckline is much too low for decency!" With a wave of his hand, the button was done up.

"Captain!" Carolyn was furious. "If you don't mind, I THINK I can manage to both dress and undress WITHOUT your help!" She undid the button again, and faced him defiantly.

"But it's so much fun to help. And, my dear, you sorely need the help at times!" Again the button was done up.

"Captain Gregg!" Carolyn undid the button and held on to both sides of the blouse so it couldn't be fastened again. "Kindly allow me to dress myself! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but...!"

"It's just that what I like or don't like is not the same as what a woman should be showing to the world at large." he changed tactics immediately, and spoke softly. "I must admit, the colour makes you look utterly enchanting."

The colour rose in her cheeks and Carolyn turned away. "Thank you." she said, almost inaudibly. It was going to be a long night, she could tell already.

She made her way downstairs, and met up with Martha, who also was wearing green. "Very nice, Mrs. Muir!" said her friend approvingly. When the Captain appeared, Martha hailed him with, "Why aren't YOU wearing green, Captain? I would have expected you to put on a green turtleneck, at least." She chuckled at the thought. Captain Gregg ignored her.

Then a knock came at the door, and Ed and Claymore were there.

"You look simply LOVELY, Mrs. Muir." Claymore gushed, trying to be charming. "That necklace is so expensive-looking... I mean, IRISH-looking!"

"Keep your eyes off her blasted necklace if you want to live past tonight, you worm-bellied sea-mongrel!" the Captain's disembodied voice thundered.

Claymore jumped, letting out a startled yelp. Ed looked at him in astonishment, and Martha quickly hustled Ed out the door, rolling her eyes at Carolyn.

Claymore helped Carolyn put on her coat, saying in a low voice, "Ohh, does HE really have to come? Couldn't we just, you know, sort of sneak out?"

"Mutiny, Claymore?" came the Captain's silky voice, and he appeared beside them. Claymore almost looked as if he wanted to faint dead away, and he stuttered in abject terror.

"Please!" Carolyn said, desperately. "Let's go!" They followed the other two out to the car. Ed and Martha got in to the back seat, Carolyn got in the front with Claymore.

"I shall sit in the middle." announced the Captain, but Claymore balked at that.

"Oh, no!" he whispered furiously. "If I have to drive, I don't want you near me! You can sit by the door. Mrs. Muir?" he looked at her pleadingly.

Carolyn smiled and obligingly slid over on the seat to sit next to him. The Captain settled by the door, and said warningly to Claymore, "Just make sure you keep both eyes on the road... and both hands on the wheel!"

His own arm rested along the back of the seat behind Carolyn, who was acutely aware of his presence. Why on earth had the Captain made such a big deal about Claymore looking at her necklace and keeping his eyes on the road? She glanced down casually, and saw that the charm, resting where it did, drew attention to her cleavage. Ah, no wonder. He was still worried about that blasted button being undone! Then she heard Ed whisper to Martha behind her, "Why is Mrs. Muir sitting so close to Claymore? Have they really got something going?"

"Of course not!" Martha retorted stoutly. "Don't be ridiculous. She must be cold. Or, knowing Claymore, there's a hole in the passenger seat! Let's get going, Claymore!" she spoke up. "We want to get there before the rush!"

"Yes, shove off!" the Captain ordered.

In his hurry to comply, and to get out of the car as soon as possible, Claymore put his foot to the floor, and in a very short time, pulled up outside of Norrie's Lobster House. Steam, as usual, poured out from under the hood of his car.

"Don't you think you should have the car looked at?" Martha asked.

"Why?" Claymore was astonished as he quickly jumped out. "It runs. Why throw away my money needlessly?"

"Why indeed?" Martha sighed. "Come along, Ed, let's go in before Scrooge wants the best seat, too."

"Now, Martha, is that any way to talk to someone who went out of his way to pick you two up?" Claymore asked. He grimaced at the Captain, and offered his arm to Carolyn.

She cast a deprecating glance at the Captain, then took Claymore's arm, and they went in. Norrie had reserved them the booth Claymore had demanded, so they made their way through the gathering crowd, smiling and greeting neighbours and friends. At the booth, Martha slid down one side to sit by the wall, Ed following her. Claymore sat in first on the other side, dragging Carolyn after him. She sat in the middle, and the Captain seated himself on the edge.

The waitress came over with four steins full of beer -- green beer, to Martha's surprise. "This is even more fun than that beer bust I once went to with a travelling salesman!" she grinned. "Green beer! Imagine!"

"It looks revolting." complained Claymore.

"Just remember you're not paying for it!" barked the Captain, and Claymore cowered back.

"Tell me again why we brought him?" he whispered to Carolyn, who longed to nudge the Captain in the ribs herself.

She took a sip of the beer, then held the mug as low down on the handle as she could. With her elbow on the table, she held it out casually towards the Captain, who also put his hand up to steady it. He tipped it toward his mouth and took a couple of large gulps.

"I haven't had beer for a hundred years!" he drank deeply. "It tastes so good...a little watery, maybe..."

Carolyn gave the mug a slight tug, and put her lips to it to get another tiny sip before it was emptied on her. She caught sight of Ed's astonished face, and put the mug on the table with a thump. It was already three-quarters empty.

"Thirsty, Mrs. Muir?" Ed asked, fascinated by the speed with which the beer had disappeared.

The colour began to creep up in Carolyn's face. Surprisingly enough, it was Claymore who came to her rescue. "This stuff must be watered down a lot." he wrinkled his nose as he gulped. Unfortunately, he ended up choking on it, and had a short coughing spell!

By the time Claymore was feeling more normal, the band had started up with their first song. Soon everyone was listening to the rollicking music. First they played American Irish favourites such as "When Irish Eyes are Smiling", "Galway Bay", and "I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen". Then they did a couple of Canadian sailing tunes -- "Farewell to Nova Scotia" and "I'se the B'ye That Builds the Boat". Finally they moved to more Celtic songs they had brought over with them from Ireland.

"This band is wonderful, Claymore!" Carolyn turned to the man beside her. "I'm impressed!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir. They were certainly expensive enough, but I think we'll make our money back." His eyes ran assessingly over the crowd packed in to Norrie's Lobster House.

The music was so catchy that it didn't take long until everyone was joining in on choruses, or clapping the rhythms set by the band. Carolyn was thoroughly enjoying herself. When the group played the "Black Velvet Band", the Captain leaned over and sang softly in her ear the first part of the chorus.

He had a velvety-deep baritone that would have made her knees weak had she been standing! Carolyn's glass was refilled four times to the others' once ... but she ignored Ed's questioning look. Once when she was clapping, the Captain picked up the beer stein himself to have a drink, and Carolyn happened to catch Ed's round-eyed look. She fumbled for the glass and pretended she had almost spilled it, shrugging her shoulders at Ed. He shook his head, obviously feeling she had had more than enough! She took another sip, then the Captain pulled the mug over for a swig as well. For the first time that evening, she realized how very close he was to her. Catching her breath, she tried to ease a little further away, attempting to be inconspicuous about it. But Claymore was not giving up much room, and merely shot her an annoyed look when she tried to push him over.

"I don't have enough room!" she hissed at him in between songs.

"It's not MY fault you don't!" he retorted. "I wasn't the one who invited him..."

Martha overheard, and began talking loudly to Ed, even as she gave Claymore a swift kick under the table. He yelped. "Oh, sorry, Claymore, was that you?" Martha pretended concern. "I must have got a cramp in my leg or something."

"Or something..." he grumbled, shifting a little closer to the wall to get away from her feet.

Carolyn mouthed a 'thank you' to Martha, and felt the Captain lifting the mug again to his lips. This time she kept her hand firmly on bottom of the handle, so that Ed wouldn't see the glass moving up and down on its own. This way, when the Captain moved the glass, it merely looked as if she were doing it. She turned to sip again, only to find herself almost cheek-to-cheek and lip-to-lip with the Captain. Her heart began to pound and her fingers trembled as they clenched around the handle. Her eyes fell to his lips, then, when she felt drawn to look in his eyes, she realized he was studying her lips intently. They were both drinking from the glass at exactly the same place ... she could almost swear she felt warmth from his body and even from his lips on the glass ... For a moment, she felt as if the breath had left her body. He was so close ... so dear ... yet he may as well be miles away!

The waitress refilled the mug again. "I think that's about the limit!" Carolyn laughed, nervously.

"Nonsense!" the Captain laughed uproariously. "I'm only just beginning! Drinking this weak stuff means I'll have to drink a lot of water just to get a bit o' beer! Now, in MY day..."

Martha raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you DID say you're not old." she said dryly.

"What does age have to do with being at her limit drinking?" Ed asked in bewilderment.

"Depends on the age and the drink!" Claymore said, grumpily.

Carolyn tried to pay for the drink, but the waitress indicated that it had been paid for by a man at the next table.

"But..." Carolyn started, after nodding to him in thanks, "I don't even know him!"

"He obviously knows you ... or likes what he sees!" Martha smiled.

The Captain frowned. He looked Carolyn over again, eyes again resting on her charm necklace. His scowl deepened. Sitting slightly turned as she was, the neckline of the blouse gaped slightly. "I won't stand for it!" he growled. With a wave of his fingers, the button was done up again.

Carolyn gasped and clutched at the button, then jumped as the band started up again with a suddenness that made everyone sit up and take notice. Under cover of the music, she whispered furiously to the Captain, "I thought I told you I could dress myself!"

"And I said, my dear, that you needed help sometimes...and this was one of those times. No need to display yourself for all of these rowdies ..."

"DISPLAY myself!" Carolyn was indignant.

The Captain picked up the mug again, and Carolyn's hand automatically shot out to hold it. "Thank you, Madam. This is definitely good brew. I thank you again for inviting me along this evening. Most enjoyable."

"For YOU!" she threw back at him.

The Captain drained the glass, Carolyn staring at him in disbelief. "That was MY drink!"

"What is that saying, 'What's yours is mine'?"

The waitress was over again in a second to refill the glass. This time she indicated that it was from another stranger a couple of tables away. Carolyn's cheeks were deep red by this time, especially when Martha said,

"They're probably all watching how you're downing that beer and wondering how long you'll be upright! They may even have a bet going!"

"Oh, no! So much for my reputation!" Carolyn moaned.

"Believe me, your reputation will be quite something if you manage to walk out of here without being carried!" Ed said, and Claymore agreed.

"You're up to seven drinks now, aren't you?" he said, grinning a trifle maliciously.

Carolyn kept her fingers clenched on the handle of the stein, trying to resist the pressure from the Captain to put it to his lips. She took another sip. She MAY have managed a quarter of a glass total so far. How could HE still be untouched from so much? Or was he?

Mrs. Coburn passed at that moment, and paused to talk with them. Then she gave a wave and turned away. The Captain took advantage of Carolyn's momentary lapse of attention to drink more beer.

"What colour would you say she was wearing?" Martha leaned over the table to ask. It was a peculiar shade of greenish/brownish yellow.

Carolyn chuckled. "I call it 'baby poo yellow'" she said.

The Captain's mouth was full of beer ... and at that comment, he gave a short bark of laughter, spewing the beer over poor Ed sitting innocently across from him, watching the band. Ed turned back quickly.

"Claymore!" he exclaimed.

Martha and Carolyn erupted in laughter, Claymore tried stoutly to defend himself, Ed wiped his face and shirt off, scowling at Claymore, the Captain choked again on what remained in his mouth and began coughing.

"Do you need to pat him on the back or something?" Martha looked over at Carolyn.

"I'd love to really THUMP him!" she returned. The Captain was laughing and choking ... finally he had to get up. Carolyn slid over on the bench to where he had been sitting and glared at him. "Maybe you should leave?" she suggested, pointedly.

Finally catching his breath, the Captain said, "Madam, I have not had such a memorable time in years! I thank you. But yes, I do believe it IS time we depart."

"We?"

"Certainly, my dear! You don't think I would leave you here with THIS group, would you? I'm more of a gentleman than that!"

"I don't think we should leave YET!" Martha piped up, ignoring both Claymore and Ed who were still arguing and paying no attention to the others. "The band's so good. Who knows WHEN we'll have another St. Patrick's Day Irish Pub here in Schooner Bay?"

The waitress came and again refilled Carolyn's glass, pointing out a third stranger who smiled and waved. Carolyn ducked her head in embarrassment. The Captain slid back into the booth beside Carolyn who moved slightly closer to Claymore. She took another sip, then resignedly held it out for the Captain to complete.

"Yes, indeed!" the Captain bellowed suddenly. "More fun than I've had for a hundred years!"

Carolyn jumped, and looked around nervously. "No one else can hear you, can they?" she whispered.

"Only you have that privilege, dear lady... as I've said before! Oh, and Martha, of course. And that wall-eyed piece of shark bait sitting on your other side." he chuckled. Then he stood up and struck a pose, singing along with the fourth verse of the song the band was doing, and he did a bit of an Irish jig in the crowded space by the table.

Carolyn couldn't help but laugh at him, her eyes sparkling. "You're drunk!"

The Captain collapsed dramatically beside her again, clutching at his chest. "Madam, you have wounded me ... to the very core! Me? Drunk? On THIS swill? Oh, my heart will never be the same..."

"Your heart?" she questioned, with a sly grin. "I didn't think you had one..."

"Mrs. Muir! You know I have given it to you!" His blue eyes seemed to swallow her in their intensity.

Carolyn gulped. Suddenly it seemed as if he had turned serious! She looked down and toyed with the empty glass. Thankfully, the waitress came along yet again, refilling it (and the other three) and pointing to another man. Carolyn raised her glass to thank him, flashing a radiant smile, and drank thirstily herself before holding it out for the Captain.

"Lovers' tiff?" Martha leaned over the table. "I DID hear you calling him a silly old fool, didn't I!"

Carolyn laughed, but the laughter was tinged with hysteria. "Oh, Martha ... is it time to leave YET?"

Martha checked her watch, then looked at Ed and Claymore. "How long does this shindig go?"

"We pay them just until midnight." Claymore said. "They usually go until two, they said, but then they wanted to be paid TRAVEL time, if you please. So we said they could cut two hours off, and leave early!"

"Sounds like Schooner Bay logic." Martha commented wryly. "So we only have twenty minutes left?"

"Right." said Claymore.

"Twenty minutes!" the Captain was aghast. "Only twenty minutes? But I'm having the time of my afterlife...! Strike up the band! Blast it, boys, sing faster!"

"Tell me again why we brought him?" Martha spoke to Carolyn, who smiled and shrugged.

Ed answered, "He brought US, remember? In his car. So we have to go with him."

"Never mind." Martha sighed.

Carolyn giggled to herself. What an evening! She had swung from laughter to anger so often ... and it was indeed a treat to see the Captain acting so out of character! So silly and boisterous! It had to be the amount of beer he had imbibed after such a long time of virtual abstinence! As the Captain began doing a jig again, singing with the band, Claymore sat hunched in the corner. He looked totally mortified. Carolyn spared him only a glance, then fixed her eyes on the Captain. In spite of his temporary insanity, he was a VERY good dancer! Obviously he held his liquor extremely well! Most other men would be snoring under the table after that many drinks! Yes, indeed ... a memorable evening all around!

The old melody 'Londonderry Air' was announced, and the Captain resumed his seat beside Carolyn.

"You have a lovely voice, Captain." she murmured to him as she held out the glass for him to drink. "I'd love to hear it again sometime when there's not quite so many people or so much noise around!"

"Perhaps..." he stalled. "If you also sing to ME."

"Something like, 'O Danny Boy'?" she scoffed. "I'm not a singer! Now, dancing I can do! Listen, it's NOT the Danny boy words!"

Having explained that these were old words, one of the men in the band began singing.

"Lovely words! I concur with the sentiments therein, wholeheartedly!" the Captain nodded emphatically.

"I love the tune, but, Captain... I really think I prefer the words YOU wrote for me. Remember?" Carolyn leaned closer to him. "The ones you gave to Tim to sing?"

Green eyes gazed longingly into the depths of blue eyes, then the Captain coughed and looked away. "I never said I wrote it for you." he muttered gruffly.

Carolyn smiled. "No, you never SAID." and she sat back, satisfied for the moment.

The band wound up their playing to thunderous applause, and everyone began pouring out of the "pub".

"A great success!" Carolyn spoke to a beaming Norrie on her way out.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it." Claymore overheard her and preened as if he had done everything for the evening.

"I've never had such a wonderful time!" Martha exclaimed, and Ed nodded in agreement. "Do you think we could do it again next year?"

Ed shrugged. "Might. Then again, might not."

"Oh, Ed!" Martha playfully punched his arm. "See if I give you another cherry pie!"

"Oh, I'm SURE we could do it again!" he spoke quickly.

"You and your cherry pies!" Claymore complained.

Carolyn noticed a lot of covert glances her way, but she pretended not to notice. Then she heard one man comment to another behind his hand, "She's not even the slightest BIT tipsy! These writer ladies are some drinkers!" Even as the colour again rose in her face, the Captain appeared beside the men and stuck out his foot so that they stumbled over and almost fell.

"Herring-gutted swabs!" the Captain was back at her side in an instant. "Minds in the bilge!"

"Thank you." she smiled up at him. Noting that the other three were some distance away at the car, she murmured, "And YOU don't seem any the worse for wear either."

"I'm a seaman, madam!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." she smiled.

"And that bilgewater they were serving up tonight bears little resemblance to what I USED to enjoy! Although I must admit, the first few mouthfuls WERE a delight to the palate!" They reached the car, and Carolyn slid in beside Claymore again, leaving some room for the Captain by the door.

"Thank you, Claymore, for taking us ... and for putting up with us this evening." she said.

"Well, I'd like to say it was my pleasure, Mrs. Muir, and to be honest, parts of it WERE my pleasure . . . but I'd have enjoyed it a whole lot more if ..."

"I do hope you're not going to comment on MY attendance." the Captain put in smoothly.

"Oh, never!" said Claymore, sarcastically. He put his foot to the floor and in a surprisingly short time was back at Gull Cottage.

Carolyn pleaded a late night, and went up to her room. Martha watched her go, a knowing look on her face. "And good night to you, too, Captain." she said.

"I intend it to be!" he gave her a broad grin, a wink, and disappeared. Shaking her head, Martha made her way to the kitchen.

When the Captain appeared in Carolyn's room, she was pacing the floor ... obviously waiting for him.

"I thought you were tired, my dear." he said gently.

"What got in to you tonight, Captain?" she demanded, quickening her step.

"Life. Thanks once again to you, I had a chance to relive a bit of my past ... in the company of the woman who is very dear to me ..."

Carolyn paused in her tracks, and her face softened. "Captain, I - I find I'm VERY tired... but too keyed up to sleep. Would you mind coming for a walk along the beach with me?"

"Anywhere and anytime!" he said gallantly. Then he eyed her outfit again. "But it IS chilly out. There's a stiff sou'wester blowing!"

"I'll put on a pair of jeans and a thick sweater." she reached for the zipper on her pants, then stopped and looked at the Captain pointedly. With a muffled 'Blast!', the Captain vanished. Carolyn smiled a little wistfully. She often called his sense of honour antiquated, but in spite of her grumblings and frustrations, his chivalry touched her deeply. He loved her, she knew that without having been told in so many words, but he never took advantage of his unique position in the house. She was actually hoping tonight that he had had enough to drink that maybe she could ... WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?

Carolyn grabbed for a pair of jeans and changed quickly, her face flaming. Obviously SHE had had too much, if she was thinking of trying to seduce a SPIRIT! But maybe she could convince him to come to her in a dream . . . He had done that on rare occasions. Thoughtfully she undid the 'controversial' button on her blouse, then pulled her sweater over her head. She ran a comb through her hair, then turned to the window and called for him softly.

"Ready, Madam?" he appeared, instantly.

"Yes. I'll just check on the children, then I'll meet you on the porch?" she ignored his mode of greeting, knowing he was always more formal after she had shocked him. And undressing in front of him would certainly have come under the heading of shocking!

"Very well, Madam." and he was gone.

Carolyn peeped in to see Candy and Jonathan sleeping peacefully, then she tiptoed down the stairs, avoiding the one with the creak. All in vain. Martha startled her by saying calmly from the darkened living room, "You sure you'll be warm enough outside, Mrs. Muir?"

Carolyn came into the room, laughing slightly. "I think you know me too well."

"Well, I was too wound up to sleep, so I'm having a cup of tea to calm my nerves. And after being cooped up all night, sitting so close beside the Captain, I figured you'd want to get out on the beach! It'll be cold, but the moon is full, so I won't worry about you too much! On second thought, maybe I should. Are you going alone?"

Carolyn blushed furiously, very thankful for the dim light in the house. "No." she admitted.

Martha chuckled. "Then I WILL worry! Oh well, don't do anything I wouldn't do! What a night. I still remember Ed's face when the Captain spat his beer all over! Poor Claymore will never hear the end of it!" she laughed again. "By the way, tell the Captain he has a nice voice. He should try serenading you more often."

"If you don't stop talking, I won't have a chance, Martha!" came the Captain's deep, amused voice. "But I thank you."

"Get out of here, you two!" Martha shoed them away, and laughing, the couple went out the door.

They made their way side by side down the steep path to the beach. The roar from the waves was tremendous.

Carolyn looked out to sea for a long moment, then turned to the Captain. "Do you ever miss being out there? It's so glorious ... I can't imagine a lifetime on the sea, then having to remain shore-bound."

"The last three years have more than compensated for all of that." he said, standing very close, looking at her significantly.

"I'm glad. They've been wonderful for me." her eyes shone. Then she laughed again. "Are you going to serenade me?"

"You first!"

"Captain, I can't ... well, I can remember SOME of lines to one song which seem appropriate ..." she stepped even closer to him, held out her hands and sang the first few line in a soft, throaty voice, before saying, "I forget the next part, but I know the first verse ends with 'I love...'" her voice faltered and died away as the words stuck in her throat. She just COULDN'T sing the end, but neither could she tear her eyes away from his.

The Captain remained still for so long after she finished, his eyes glued to hers, that she blushed and looked down. "Well?" she asked quickly, stooping to pick up a shell and throw it back into the waves. Then she laughed. "I told you I should have danced for you instead!" She was trying to make him say something. Anything. Her face felt as if it were on fire.

Then he finally cleared his throat and said, "They sang this tonight, but with a slight change of words, it could speak to you." and he sang a beautiful lament.

"Thank you, Captain." Carolyn whispered. She swallowed, then licked her dry lips. "You...you really do have a lovely voice. You should sing more often."

"Maybe I will." he assented with a smile. "Now, it really IS late. I DO think we should go back to Gull Cottage. Candy and Jonathan will be up early to hear of your adventure in the pub."

She nodded and turned. "You're right. But, Captain...?" She paused, wondering how to say what she wanted to next.

"Yes, Madam?" he prompted, when she remained silent.

Again a trace of a smile swept across her face at the formal address. She hadn't shocked him this time, but he had obviously been surprised into singing a song which said more than he was comfortable saying! She considered her request, and how it would be taken, then decided to take the plunge.

"For a special treat... for St. Patrick's Day ... do you think you could ... take me to Ireland in a dream with you?" she finished in a rush of words, afraid to look at him.

After a short silence, she peeped up at him, and saw a wide smile on his face. "I'd be delighted, my dear." he bowed slightly. "The only way to see it is to come in by ship ... did you by chance pay heed to the words of the song 'A Little Bit of Heaven' that was sung tonight? I remembered them because I had heard something similar, and it is so true." They had stopped walking, and the Captain's voice rose in song again.

When he had finished, he noted the delight on Carolyn's face. "I think I have found a way to please you, Mrs. Muir."

"You have indeed, Captain Gregg!" Carolyn could be equally formal, but her eyes danced. "And again, I thank you." She looked back at the ocean for a moment, then added, "Could we go on YOUR ship? Please? Tonight?"

"Aye, Madam. That we can." his brogue thickened slightly with emotion as he looked at the lovely, petite woman standing before him.

She flashed a grateful smile at him, then resumed her climb to the house. He paced silently by her side until they reached the porch. "I'll see you in my dreams?" she spoke huskily. She didn't wait for an answer, just gave him a long, steady look, then turned to the door. Entering Gull Cottage, Carolyn noted that Martha had gone to bed, and she went upstairs, excitement pulsing in her body. Surely this night she was in for a little bit of heaven!


End file.
